<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Metallic Taste of Patience by ragnarok89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319168">Metallic Taste of Patience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89'>ragnarok89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Michiko e Hatchin | Michiko to Hatchin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Banter, Bickering, Bitterness, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Character(s) of Color, Childhood Friends, Confidence, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Feelings, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Laughter, Love/Hate, Missing Scene, One Shot, Short One Shot, Unresolved Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. She couldn’t deny that there was a change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atsuko Jackson/Michiko Malandro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Metallic Taste of Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're more trouble than you're worth, Michiko," Atsuko snapped as she paced across the room. "I could've left you behind, like trash, but instead I took pity on you, and you just couldn't leave well enough alone."</p><p>Michiko smirked, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "No you wouldn't. You're too soft to do that. You'd be wracked with guilt the instant you turned you back."</p><p>Atsuko turned on her heels, her fists clenched, and then she took a deep breath. Her brows furrowed in frustration. No, she wasn't going to lose her temper over Michiko.</p><p>"You think you know everyone, don't you? You think you know me?" Atsuko replied quietly, sitting down on the chair across from Michiko. She couldn't believe that Michiko had changed.</p><p>And yet, Atsuko saw a new stillness in her within the confident, annoying swagger Michiko carried. She couldn't deny that there was a change.</p><p>Michiko smiled, her eyes lowered, catlike and smooth. "Don't worry, I know you too well to just rub in your face."</p><p>A pause, and then Atsuko couldn't help but chuckle, with Michiko soon joining her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>